Just a Splash in the Lake
by Deathcas
Summary: Just another story about Shun and Dan's friendship, which involves sentimental sunsets, starry skies, the occasional argument, and plenty of splashing in a lake.


A/N: Hey to all the people who actually read the crap I write. I'm back, this time with a long overdue Bakugan fic. And spell check, I _know_ fic isn't a word, but I'm using it anyway because it's so much easier than writing the word fiction.

Yes, I talk to my spell check. Funny how I can talk to things that aren't real, but when it comes to talking to other people, I fail completely. Maybe that's because the majority of other people suck.

No, wait, is it me that sucks? Or is it you? Or is it someone else entirely?

I blame the rap music.

By the way, Shun and Dan -and everyone else- may be out of character because I haven't watched Bakugan for ages. I kinda stopped when Dan become the SUPER-ULTRA-HYPER GARY-STU with the MEGA-AWESOME-SPARKLY DRAGO. Also New Vestroia was kind of a turn-off.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, because if I did it would be a hell of a lot darker. And no, I'm not a sick fuck, I just like dark things. _Now I will shut the hell up and write the goddamn fan fiction. You are here to read that, not my boring, stupid Author's notes and the like._

Important note: This piece of fan fiction is dedicated to jjb88, who has waited almost a year for it. I'm sorry I'm such a slack person. -_- Also, I'm sorry this story sucks ass -is a crappy writer-.

* * *

**Just a Splash in the Lake**

Shun glanced at his best friend, a confused look on his usually blank face. Was he having an allergic reaction to his new, dark blue, denim jacket that was causing his hearing to play up? Was the cold evening air teasing him by freezing his ear drums? Was he losing his mind?

No, he was perfectly fine. It was Dan who appeared to be coming down with something. After all, Shun could not see any other reason as to why someone as hot-headed and brutish as Dan would comment on something as beautiful as the sunset.

"Hey, Shun, aren't you going to say anything?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Dan?"

"Oi, I'm trying to be sentimental here! Try to be a little more understanding!"

However, instead of being understanding, Shun began snickering. Dan growled at this and shoved his friend, annoyed at his lack of maturity during such a meaningful moment. Why did Shun have to pick _now_ of all times to revert back to his snickering six year old self?

"Alright, alright, but you had it coming," Shun said, quickly regaining his composure. He brushed some imaginary dirt off his jacket before smirking at Dan. "So, why the sudden urge to be sentimental? Did Runo put you up to it, or did you just feel like being incredibly corny?"

"I was _trying_ to create a moment, if you hadn't realised?" Dan shouted, doing his best to ignore the fact that Shun was now rolling his eyes and snickering once more.

"Sorry Dan, but this sort of cheesiness doesn't suit you," Shun laughed, "your hot-headed speeches of friendship are much more suited to your personality, and have a smaller chance of giving me some sort of sugar-related disease." Dan grumbled something inaudible in response, before sighing.

"Well whatever. I guess you have a point," He muttered, before grinning wildly. "Besides, we wouldn't want the _stoic, mature ninja master_ Shun getting rotten teeth from too many ridiculously sentimental remarks would we?" Dan yelped as he received a smack for his sarcasm, before he burst out laughing along with his friend.

"So, how have your Bakugan been lately anyway?" Shun asked, when both he and Dan had recovered from their childish laughing fit.

"Well, I'm glad you asked!" Dan exclaimed in response, making wild hand gestures. "Drago has been awesome. Seriously, yesterday I was challenged by these tough guys. Well, they were _supposed_ to be tough, but they weren't. Anyway, they challenged Drago and I, and we accepted. Naturally, we won the battle! But get this, during the brawl, Drago did this really cool- Hey, what was that for?"

Dan clenched his fists grumpily, water dripping from his hair and clothes. Shun once again succumbed to his inner child, collapsing into a fit of giggles.

"You know, if you wanted me to shut up, you could have just asked. Not every fire goes out with just a splash of water."

"Oh come on, you're the one always telling me to lighten up. If I knew you were just going to act like a grumpy-puss I would have just hung out with Marucho. At least _he_ has a sense of humour."

Dan grunted, before sighing. What Shun said made sense. Plus, it was sort of nice to see Shun so relaxed. The fellow brawler was always so cold and uptight. It was good to see him letting his rather long hair down and having some fun. Besides, the whole situation was a _little_ funny.

Funny enough to have both him and Shun in a fit of laughter once more.

Eventually the two managed to calm down, wiping tears of laughter from their eyes and smiling cheerfully at one another. For anyone who actually knew the two, it was a sight to see. The cold-hearted Shun smiling like a goon and the hot-headed Dan with a gentle smile on his usually wild face.

"Ah Shun, it's moments like these I wish would last forever," he whispered, slapping his friend on the back. However he did not expect his simple whack to knock his friend off balance. Both boys gasped as the older of the two nearly took a tumble in the lake. Fortunately, Dan seemed to steal Shun's remarkable ninja skills for a few moments and nabbed the collar of his companion's jacket, yanking him back onto dry land.

"Woah, that was a close one," Shun muttered, standing upright and brushing himself down, before glancing at Dan. "I almost thought you were going to let me fall in there for a second, what with me splashing you earlier and all." Dan rolled his eyes at Shun, before smirking.

"Don't give me any ideas," was all he said, causing Shun to chuckle again. The two began walking in silence. It was a comfortable silence though, not awkward or tense in any way. It was the silence that tended to fall between two people very close to one another. It didn't last long though.

"You know, sometimes I envy you and Skyrus," Dan murmured, hands in his pockets. Shun turned to look at his friend with a somewhat confused look on his face. "I mean, you have such a tight relationship. You work perfectly together. Both of you are calm people with enough intelligence to think things through, and enough skill to improvise when the going gets tough. You're also really tough, and admired by so many!"

Dan paused for a moment, Shun remaining silent giving the boy a chance to collect his thoughts before continuing.

"But I still love working with Drago," Dan exclaimed. "Even if we are a little different, we both fight for the forces of good, protecting our friends and removing all evil in our path! And when I think of that, I feel lucky to have such a powerful and good-natured Bakugan, even if he does get a little grumpy sometimes."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right Dan," Shun said. "I am lucky to have Skyrus with me. However…" Shun stopped suddenly, causing Dan to frown.

"What is it Shun?"

"I don't think you and Drago work so well together," He murmured. Dan growled, but didn't get a chance to interject as Shun continued. "True, you are strong, but you're a little too wild. You're style of battle doesn't suit Drago very well."

"Hey what the heck does that mean Shun?" Dan exclaimed, his hands clenching into fists as he glared at his friend. Where the heck was this going, and what the hell was Shun trying to say?

"Calm down Dan!" Shun said, holding up his hands. "I'm just saying that you're irrational. You're skills are good, but you don't fully appreciate Drago's own powers. He's a wise and powerful Bakugan, and yet you do not fully comprehend this fact. You only use his brute force, which can sometimes put you in dangerous and risky situations."

It was then that Shun started walking ahead, seeming completely oblivious to the fact that Dan was now fuming. If one were to touch Dan right now, they would probably be consumed by the flames of his rage.

"Hey Shun," he said, his voice dangerously soft. "Why don't you come back here and say that too my face?" Shun froze, before turning and walking back to his friend. Looking directly into Dan's eyes, he repeated his harsh words.

"I said that you do not fully appreciate Drago, his wisdom, his skills, and his strength. Even though you are strong, I do not believe you are suited for each other."

It was at that point Dan lost it. Unable to control his temper, he charged forward and aimed a punch at Shun. The ninja boy blocked it however, grabbed onto Dan. The brunette did not give up though, instead using all his weight to push Shun backwards. The dark-haired boy let out a cry as he stumbled, letting go of his friend as he fell with a loud splash into the lake.

"Serves you right you big jerk!" Dan exclaimed, shouting at the water as he could no longer see Shun. However, after about ten seconds his anger subside, turning into worry. "Hey Shun you bully! Get out of the water!" However, there was still no response.

"Oh god no, what have I done?" Dan though, kneeling down next to the water and peering in. However, the surface was now murky and he couldn't see anything beneath the usually clear water. "Shun? Shun! Answer me Shun!"

It was then Dan received a mouthful of muddy water as his friend resurfaced. The Pyrus wielder was left spluttering as his companion shivered, half-in, half-out of the water. As soon as Dan spat out all the water though, he began shouting.

"Damn it Shun, _don't_ scare me like that ever again or so help me I'll-"

"Have a breakdown?"

"Yes! I mean no! Shut up!"

However, the Ventus-user did not shut up, instead falling into a fit of laughter. It did not last long though, as he was soon overcome by his shivering and shuddering, and occasionally coughing.

"Hey…Dan?"

"What Shun?"

"I'm sorry. I said some rather…nasty things back then. I didn't really mean you and Drago aren't right for each other. You work well together. In fact, what I was really trying to say was, 'just listen to your partner a little more'. Also, I'll admit that…there may have been a bit of jealously influencing my comments."

Dan's eyebrows rose at his friend's confession, before he smiled and simply held out his hand to his cold and shivering friend.

"And I should apologise too. I really shouldn't have pushed you into the lake like that, even if what you said did piss me off a little."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot."

"Though so."

Shun then reached out and took Dan's hand, before a grin similar to that of the Cheshire Cat appeared on his face, and he tugged Dan down with him into the water.

"All is forgiven Dan my friend, as long as join me here!"

Dan was unable to respond as he plummeted into the lake, joining Shun in the freezing waters. However, as soon as he swam back to the surface, he had quite a few things to say.

"Bully! Jerk! Asshole! This water his colder than a winter in Antarctica."

"Says the one who pushed me in first!"

"Damn it Shun! I'm going to get you!"

The two boys then swum laps around the lake, Shun managing to escape from Dan every time the boy came close to catching up. They were so caught up in their silly game that they completely forgot about their argument, and the time, which was probably why both were shocked to realise that the water no longer reflected an orange sunset, but a starry sky.

"Woah, I didn't know it was so late!" Dan said. He received no response though, not that he wanted one. After all, both him and his best friend were so mesmerised by the beauty of the night sky that they didn't care that they about to freeze to death.

"Hey…Dan?"

"Yes Shun?"

"Got anything sentimental to say about this?"

"Shun I'm going to kill you!"

It was then that the fiery brunette chased the cunning black-haired ninja out of the lake and all the way home, leaving their foolish argument back at the lake, preferring instead the revel in their friendship and foolishness, things as valuable and beautiful as the sunset and stars.

* * *

I fail, I know. Also, I know they're out of character but they're supposed to be so STFU. :D Also, if you spot any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes, please point them out to me so I can fix them up. Anyway, comment if you liked, don't bother if you disliked, and please note that I am probably the worst writer in history of the planet. -_-


End file.
